


Back Kiss

by destiny335



Series: 155 Types of Kisses [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Back kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit out of character, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Wanting to show Ciel just how much he loves him, Sebastian decides to give him some kisses - back kisses to be more specific.





	Back Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 155 Types of Kisses and Their Meanings:
> 
> Back Kiss -remove your partner's shirt and have them lay down on their stomach. Sit comfortably over your partner's lower back and start kissing from their neck all the way down their back while softly licking and breathing where you have kissed. This will give your partner cold shivers and it is very exciting and sensual.
> 
> Meaning - This can feel really good and provide a reason to get you to take your shirt off. Don't be surprised if they try to get you to roll over at some point. If you are into it, after several back kisses, roll over and say, "my front could really use kissing too."
> 
>  
> 
> ~UNEDITED~

Laying on his stomach, feet in the air, Ciel continues to hum and read his novel, not noticing his butler creeping up on him silently. Turning the page of his book, Ciel suddenly lets out a loud shriek, considering Sebastian jump right onto him.

"Jeez Sebastian! How much do you weigh?"

"I am sorry young master. Do you wish for me to get off you?" Hearing the smirk in his voice, Ciel just scoffs, and begins to say,

"No, you are fine. And I have told you before to call me Ciel when we are alone."

"My apologizes Ciel. You may continue to read your book."

Only responding with a little huff of breath, Ciel turns his head back around to continue reading, paying no mind to Sebastian's roaming hands. Sebastian's fingers leave little sparks to every inch of skin he touches, making Ciel shiver in slight pleasure. Trying to focus on his book, Ciel tries to read the page he is on, realizing after a couple of minutes of Sebastian's magical touches, he has been reading the same paragraph over and over again.

Suddenly, Ciel lets out a gasp. The cause of it; Sebastian start to lay little pecks on his back, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin as he does so. "You know Ciel; you're the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on."

Blushing ear to ear, Ciel muffles his giggles into his pillow, hoping Sebastian didn't hear him. Unfortunately, he did.

"Was that a giggle,  _Ciel_?" Sebastian asked smugly, loving that only he can make Ciel fucking  _giggle_.

"Take off your shirt Ciel." Whispering into his ear, Sebastian gives it a little nip right afterwards.

Quick to obey only Sebastian, Ciel rips off his shirt with slight trouble, causing a chuckle from Sebastian. Laying back on his stomach, Ciel cuddles into the fluffy pillow, already knowing that this afternoon will only be fill with cuddles and sweet kisses. 

Straddling Ciel's lower back, Sebastian ducks down and starts laying little kisses down Ciel's neck, leaving the occasional hickey for his marking. By the time ten minutes passed by, Ciel's neck and higher back was covered in hickeys, proclaiming that Ciel was Sebastian's, and only his.

"You know Ciel, you're just so damn perfect. With how controlling you are, although that can be a pain sometimes, and how mature you are for your age, it's no wonder Lady Elizabeth is so attract to you. Hell, I can't keep my hands off of you and your beautiful and milky skin."

Licking from Ciel lower back to the base of his neck, Ciel feels himself shiver. "So beautiful."

Continuing his assault of kisses once again, Sebastian begins on the spine and kisses all the way down, making sure lick a strip here and there. By the time Sebastian got to Ciel's lower back, his middle and higher back was covered in spit and hickeys. "So fucking perfect."

Whispering against Ciel's creamy white skin, Sebastian whispers sweet nothings and worships Ciel's back as if it was God itself.

"No one can see you this vulnerable except for me. Got it?" He commands.

All Ciel can do is give a muffle yes, loving the comfort that Sebastian provides him.

"I love you Ciel."

Finally turning around, Ciel gives Sebastian a lazy smile and wraps his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Sebastian."


End file.
